


Astraphobia

by Petchricor



Series: Guardian of the Galaxy one-shots and drabbles [13]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Peter's good at being a friend apparently, moar friendship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: Peter loves rain, thunderstorms are pretty cool too. Rocket doesn't agree





	Astraphobia

Peter loved rain. The noise it made on the hull of the Milano and the way it slid down the windshield reminded him of home. It was soothing, in a way. Thunderstorms were also fun, watching the way lightning shot across the sky and the roll of the thunder was intimidating, yet awe-inspiring. And the way lightning and thunder could look and sound different depending on the planet was cool too.

They were currently docked on a planet known for its outrageously cool, and also kind of dangerous, thunderstorms. Peter was happily seated in the cockpit, watching the rain and the lightning. It was indeed very cool to watch. The lightning was different colors and the thunder sounded more like an Earth gunshot than the usual roll he was used to. Just as he was considering grabbing a snack he heard Gamora call for him from the lower deck.

“Damn it,” Peter cursed as he got out of his chair and headed downstairs. “All right, what is it?” Gamora pulled her head out from beneath the workbench, frowning.

“I cannot get him to come out,” she said simply. Peter scowled and crouched, ducking his head to see what all the fuss was about. There was Rocket, curled up tightly in a small alcove in the wall beneath the workbench. Peter looked at Gamora, who just shrugged. A loud shot of thunder shook the hull and Rocket whined in distress. _Oh._

“Keep an eye on him, I’ll be right back,” Peter said, standing. Gamora nodded as he walked to his room. Well, it was less of a room and more like a corner of the ship where he slept and kept all his shit. He grabbed his blanket, pillow, and Walkman. He also grabbed Rocket’s blanket from his corner of the ship before heading back. “Still there?” Gamora nodded. “You can go, I got this.” She hesitated before standing and walking to her own corner of the ship.

Rocket whined as another shot of thunder made the hull tremble around them. Peter held Rocket’s blanket out to him, the other eying it like it was going to bite him for a moment before yanking it away. He wrapped the blanket around himself without a word, watching as Peter set himself up under the workbench with him.

Peter used the pillow to cushion the wall behind his back as he settled down, pulling the blanket over his crossed legs. He set the Walkman down between them and offered the headsets to him without a word. The other hesitated before carefully taking them and putting them on his head as close to his ears as he could.

“Thank you,” he murmured. Peter hit play, having already made sure it was on _Southern Nights_ , Rocket’s favorite. He turned it up louder, knowing it was harder for Rocket to hear since they didn’t fit directly over his ears. Peter smiled a bit as the other visibly relaxed, snuggling down against the blanket. Peter leaned his head back and closed his eyes, perfectly content listening to the thunder and rain. He pretended not to hear when Rocket started humming along.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, be good and if you can't be good dont get caught


End file.
